


It Sings

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Absractish, Dreams, Gen, Ship Study, Singing, Sorry for the shortness, kosh being a Vorlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, if you listen closely, you can hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sings

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching 'Hunter, Prey' and this struck me.

At night the ship sings.

He finds himself there, listening to the song. He's not quite aware of it, but something deep inside himself is there, attentive.

He never gets too close to it, the last incidence was enough for him. Still, he goes there to relax. To mediate.

When the days get rougher and harder, he stays longer slowly loosening up.

Sometimes, rarely but then more and more often, he falls asleep there. He'll wake and stumble back to bed, mind still swimming as song filtered through and Vorlon's stood ominously in the background.

The mottled shifting colors of green and brown and black twisting and turning and melding into something glowing.

Brighter.

Brighter.

Kosh waits and speaks in riddles. The ship sings in whispers. Something shines and a voice speaks, " _Your thoughts are a song... And I am here._ "

He wakes and blinks. He waits, and shakes his head.

As nearly every night and many more for just a few short months, Sheridan gets up and glances back at the ship before leaving.

His steps echo along the corridor, and Kosh watches.

The ship sings. 


End file.
